Miss Shamour
Miss Shamour (ミス・シャムール Misu Shamūru?) is a tritagonist and fairy found within the Princess Lesson Pad. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:18 *Gender:Female *Eyes color:Blue *Hair Color:Purple *Homeland:Hope Kingdom *First Appearance:Episode 6 *Theme Color:Purple *Voice Actor:Mayumi Shintani Appearance As a mascot, she resembles a Siamese cat with white fur and ears that resemble dark purple hair. She has blue eyes and a red ribbon around her neck and carries a stick with a cat's paw on top. As a human, she resembles a tall woman wearing a purple and white jumpsuit with a red bow in the front and black boots. Her face retains some of the features of her mascot form and her hair becomes darker. She also keeps her tail. Personality She is very serious and somewhat stern but patient. She wants to train them to be true princesses and find the one that will be the grand princess. She also sometimes says English words in place of some Japanese words. When she appears from the lesson pad, she says "Gokigenyo, everyone" and to begin a lesson, she says "Lesson Start." History First Lessons She first appears from the Princess Lesson Pad to try to teach the girls the proper manners at a tea party. Haruka calls her a cat and says she's cute, but this does not even phase the mascot. Miss Shamour then summons a rather large tea set and starts to teach the girls the proper way to make tea and what manners to have at a tea party. Haruka has a lot of trouble with this, but Kirara and Minami get it instantly and because of Haruka's screwups, Miss Shamour calls her a bud. When Prince Kanata calls, Miss Shamour returns to the lesson pad. Etymology Shamour is comes from the "Chamois leather", a type of material used in leather bags. Powers She seems to have the ability to call out materials for the princess lessons out of thin air. She can also change into a human, which she first does in episode 7. Also, she is incredibly skilled at every lesson that the Princess Pretty Cures are asking her to teach them. These skill are said to be necessary to become Grand Princesses. Trivia *She is the fourteenth mascot that can transform into her human form, preceded by Coco and Nuts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Milk and Syrup from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coupe from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Candy and Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Phantom from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is the third cat-like mascot who can transform into a human. *She and Pop are the only mascots to retain some of their mascot features in human form. *Before her name was officially confirmed, fans believed that she was Dyspear and that she could turn into her mascot form as a disguise. *She is the first mascot to live within a device, followed by Ha, who lives within the Linkle Smartbook. Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Tritagoinst Category:Mascot